Captain Jake
Jake is a 7 year old pirate, he is the leader of their pirate crew, he is the leader of their pirate crew, it's hinted that he has a slight crush on Izzy, Jake can be smart sometimes, but Jake loves to shout! Cubby is Jake's favorite pal. Appearance Jake has dark green eyes, and has black hair. He wears a red bandanna around his head. Jake is lightly tanned. He has a blue coat over his white, ripped shirt. He also wears blue trousers and brown boots. Jake's sword is also with him at all times. In Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates, he wears a black and blue captain pirate's hat, a jacket that matches his hat, blue pants, and his same boots. He is also seen holding his Mighty Captain Sword. In Magical Rescue (Part 2), Jake's Door of Magic transformation is based on the Red Super Megaforce Ranger. He wears a red jacket with a black shirt underneath, brown gold lined boots, a red and black captain pirate's hat with a black crossbones in the middle and a golden feather, and wears an eyepatch on his left eye like Kwazii. He is also see holding his Destiny Sword. In Callie in Wonderland, Jake's Wonderland transformation resembles the Mad Hatter, which includes a blue suit, a dark blue tie, and navy blue casual chinos. His pirate captain's hat is replaced with the Mad Hatter's hat that's sky blue with a teapot and his boots are teacup-like. Relationships Friends Kwazii- 'He and Kwazii are the best of friends and close crewmates who are both like each other and have the same taste for adventure and love for animals just like the Kratt Brothers. But while they're friends, Jake sometimes teases Kwazii about his love for Sofia, however they have a close bond with each other. 'Sofia- 'Sofia is another one of Jake's friends. However, like other pirates and princesses, they sometimes don't get along very well and they get into fights, arguments, and disagreements and have a bit of rivalry with each other which annoys everyone, including Kwazii who usually has to shut them up, but they still have a great friendship. 'Sheriff Callie- Jake has a good relationship with Callie and loves to go on any of her Wild West adventures with her. Captain Barnacles- Captain Barnacles is Jake's other best friend. Unlike Kwazii, who leaps before he listens, Jake has time to pay close attention to Barnacles's instructions before he springs into action. Peso- Peso is another one of Jake's best friends. They are close to each other like brothers. 'Enemies' Abilities Jake wields a sword that was made by Peter Pan who used the tree bark of the Forever Tree. In Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates, he wields the Mighty Captain's sword that can block any attack and uses heat magic to melt through ice. Terra Monsters Jet The Niptune Bubbles The Hydra Soarin' The Soarphin Category:Main Characters Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates characters